DigimonPrelude
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: Events that happen directly after the first digimon movie and before the Digimon Adventures 01 season. POV's off all of the soon to be chosen children. Based off the original Japanese version.
1. Battle Aftermath

The bright, white light filled the city in a flash. Hikari and Taichi were still under shock from the events that had taken them by surprise that day. Before them stood a large crater in the street they were standing on, caused by what seemed as two monsters from a different dimension. Hikari was still shouting out to the monster with orange skin who protected them.  
"Koromon! Koromon! Where did you go?!" Hikari constantly shouted. Tears started to form in her ruby-brown eyes.  
"Hikari-chan...I don't think Koromon is coming back." Taichi said with the while staring at the Krater the two digimon created. With that said, Hikari instantly stopped shouting and hung her head low. "Hikari-chan...I'm sorry...we should get home," finished Taichi.  
"Iie...He must be here somewhere!" shouted Hikari and she ran off circling the area where the two digimon fought.  
"Hikari-chan! Matte! Tomare!" he shouted after he started following his little sister. "Lets go home! I'll bring you back here tomorrow!We can look for him then! Okaa-san will be worried if she goes to our rooms and finds out were not there asleep! **Hikari-chan!"**  
Hikari just gave up. "H-Hai, onii-san." She finally stopped in her tracks and turned to walk up to her brother and lean her head into his chest.  
"Its okay Hikari-chan, I'm sure we'll see him again," assured Taichi as he comforted his sister. After they did a slight sibling embrace, Taichi gave Hikari her whistle that they had used to help what was known to them as Koromon. Taichi heard her whisper a low _thank you_ to him. They broke their moment when they heard the sirens of the police cars coming towards their direction.  
Meanwhile, the other six children who saw what happened went back to bed, hoping that what they saw was all a dream. Though nothing they thought would keep them from the truth. What they saw was definitely real. Thoughts went on through the other six's minds all night. What were those monsters? Where did they come from? What did that boy and that girl know about them?


	2. Next Morning at the Ishiori House

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon, but if I did, I'd change a lot of things it it. Mwahahaha. 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Digimon Prelude** _cont..._

**At Yamato's house the next day**

Yamato awoke in his bed facing up towards the ceiling. He started to recall the events that had happen in the previous hours.  
Did that really happen? I mean, no way could those huge monsters be real, thought Yamato as he put his hand over his head. He turned his head over to see Takeru sleeping in his bed. Takeru...you saw it too didnt you?  
He stiffened when Takeru started rolling around, moving his head facing in his direction. Yamato smiled at how Takeru could sleep peacefully and happily after what happened the previous night. Being with Takeru is the only thing that made Yamato feel so calm. His parents were too always busy arguing all of the time. He even overheard them talking one night about getting a divorce. His smiled fated after he noticed Takeru starting to awaken.  
"Onii-san?" he said as his eyes started slowely opening.  
"Yeah, Takeru-chan?" replying to a sleepy Takeru.  
"I saw monsters in my dream. You were there, and two other little kids," explained Takeru who was still tired. Yamato's eyes widened in shock. Maybe it wasnt a dream! Maybe it was real! Or maybe they both had the same dream! Yamato couldnt put his finger on it, but now he definitely knew something was going on.  
"Honto ni? What were the monsters like?" asked Yamato.  
"One was a big, green bird, and the other was a big, orange dinosaur," answered Takeru. Yamato edged him to go on. "The boy took a whistle from the girl and blew it hard. The dinosaur woke up and it fought the bird. Then they went bye-bye," finished Takeru.  
Then it must have happened! Yamato got up and looked out the window like he did a while ago to see if the fight really happened. He noticed that a few payphone booths were dented and a crater in the street. IT REALLY DID HAPPEN!  
"Takeru! Yamato! Time for breakfast!" yelled a voice from below.  
"Hai, Okaa-san!" as he went up to Yamato to tell him breakfast was ready. Takeru looked outside the window to also notice how some of the stuff was damaged. "The monsters were real," Takeru said to himself.  
Both boys snapped out of their state and went to the dining room when their mother yelled a second time. When Takeru finished his breakfast, he went up to his mother who was washing dishes.  
"Okaa-san, I saw monsters last night," explained Takeru. Little did he know was that Yamato was listening from outside of the opened door.  
"Takeru-chan, there no such things as monsters, you were only dreaming it," said his mom as she started washing a bowl.  
"Demo Okaa-san, I really did see monsters," repeated Takeru a second time puting his hand to his eye. "Thats enough Takeru, go bother your brother, I'm busy," shouted his mom. Yamato figured his mom wouldnt believe him. It was something that seemed rediculous, but it had to be real.  
He saw Takeru coming from the kitchen with a tear in his eye. "Okaa-san didnt believe me," whispered Takeru.  
Takeru-chan.  
"You believe me, right Onii-san?" asked Takeru as he faced to see Yamato. Yamato started to feel compassion for his younger brother. He was only a baby after all, so he was oblivious to fake ideals. Though this time, this wasnt superficial, it was definitely real.  
Yamato ran over to Takeru to embrace him. "Yes, yes, I do believe you Takeru-chan, I do"  
Takeru didnt know what was going on with his brother, but Takeru started crying in Yamato's shirt.  
"Tell you what Takeru-kun, I'll take you to that store where Okaa-san takes us and buy you some candy later, okay?" he said letting go of his brother with an assuring smile on his face.  
"Hai!" answered Takeru.

* * *

Sorry the previous chapter wasnt very long, I was writing my other fanfic at the time. I'll update soon. 


	3. At the Takenoushi Residence

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon, but I would so buy it if I could. 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Digimon Prelude** _cont..._

**At the Takenoushi Residence**

Sora sat at the edge of her bed looking down at the floor. She was still wondering in a pool of thoughts of what she saw that night. Like Yamato and Takeru, she too wondered if what she saw was a dream. If it wasnt, she knew only two other people would know besides her.  
_Taichi-chan._  
She remembered Taichi blowing a whistle and a little girl he was protecting in the process. She also remembered watching from her window and cheering him on. She wanted the monster that Taichi was cheering for to win. She cant really explain herself what had happen after that.  
"When I see Taichi-chan at school next time, I'll ask him if it really happened," Sora told herself with a nod. "sora-chan! Come here, I want you to help me with my flower arangements!" yelled her mother. Sora wondered if her mother knew anything about what went on. Then again, why would she ask her? She and her mother werent very close anyway. Still, it did edge in her mind how she wanted to know more about what happened.  
"H-Hai, Okaa-san," she shouted in reply. She walked to the living room of the apartment to see her mom running back and forth between the flowers she worked on. "Sora-chan, I want you to water these flowers while I unload the other flowers in the car," said her mother. She got two pots full of Sakura branches and went outside. Sora shrugged and got some water and watered the remaining flowers. "Sora-chan, I'll be gone for a while, so dont go anywhere. There are cops outside because of a bombing. I dont want you to get hurt, so lock the door when I leave," finished Sora's mom. A bombing? Outside of here?! Then those monsters had to be real!  
Sora ran up to her mom before she walked out of the door with ther second load of flowers. "Okaa-san! Monsters fought outside our house last night! Taich-chan and another girl were there!" yelled Sora. Her mother gave her a what-are-you-talking-about look. "I saw them fighting last night while you and Otou-san were asleep"  
Her mom just smiled and laughed a little. "You kids and your fantasies," said her mom. "Listen, I got to go Sora-chan, youre dad wont be home early and I'm late for a meeting with a costumer," exclaimed Sora's mom as she started walking out of the door. "Demo, Okaa-san! It isnt a fantasy! It was real! Taichi-chan was there!" she shouted, trying to get her mom to believer her as she ran out of the door trying to stop her mom. "Sora-chan, get inside!" Sora's mom yelled finally getting agrivated from her daughters constant story.

Sora stopped walking. She knew that her mom would never believe her. She walked back inside the house. Maybe it was a bombing and I was dreaming.  
Sora walked back into her apartment and closed the door to hear her mom drive off. Leaning onto the door, she drifted into her own thoughts.  
_Who am I kidding? No one will believe me. I couldnt even believe me. I'm just a kid who watches anime and plays soccer at the park when her dad takes her. Maybe I'll give Taichi-chan a call. Gah, what do I do! Maybe instead of doing what my mom told me, maybe I'll go down to the area where those monsters fought_.

Sora decided on her last thought and walked out the front door knowing that at the age she was, she couldnt really be in the city alone by herself. Still, it was only for a few minutes. She was going to go back and eat breakfast anyway. Her mom didnt cook anything because of her rush to leave the house. Sora got changed and took off her pajamas and put on a t-shirt and some small pants to fit her tiny legs. She walked outside locking the door behind her. She was going to find out the truth, she wanted to have her mom believe her.

* * *

Jeez, another short chappie. I'll try to make my next ones longer. I'll update soon. 


	4. Breakfast with the Izumi's

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. Enough said. 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Digimon Prelude** _cont..._

**At the Kouhshiro residence**

_If only I had more knowledge on what I had just seen, then I would know its true_. Izumi walked over to his closet and took some overalls and a shirt. When he started dressing, he had thoughts surging in his mind. What was all that? A monster? No, two monsters. A big bird and a dinosaur.  
After Izumi finished dressing he brushed his teeth and went to the dining room to see his parents there. What Izumi didnt know about his parents is that they werent his biological parents, rather distant cousins. "Ah, Izumi-kun, what would you like for breakfast?" asked his mother. Izumi shrugged. He didnt care what they were going to feed him, nor was he really hungry. He was too caught up in his thoughts about the two digimon and the two little kids who the dinosaur digimon was protecting. _Who were those kids? What were those monsters?_ Izumi started to overhear his parents talking about a suspected bombing that happened last night. "Yeah, a lot of cops started going to that part of the street and didnt find any clues to who did it. All they found was a crater in the street and a lot of damage. I'm starting to think that we shouldnt live here anymore. Its not safe and might happen again!" said Izumi's mother to his father.  
_Move? But we only just came here and now were going to leave again? She didnt really mean that did she? Anyways, it wasnt a bombing. I saw the whole thing!  
_He snapped out of his thoughts when him mother turned to him. "Izumi-kun, your eggs will be done in a minute," said his mother as she turned to flip the eggs over. Izumi wanting to know more about the so-called bombing went over and turned on the computer. "Wow, take a look at that. Still just a baby, and already knows how to use the computer correctly. Gets it from his Otou-san, dont you think so?" said his father cheerfully. His mom just replied with a kind smile. Izumi turned to his father confused.  
_What does he mean by that? He doesnt know how to use the computer all that well. I learned how to turn it on before he did.  
_Not that his father was too dumb to use the computer, he just wasnt up to date with the latest technology. Izumi ran his hand through his red hair as he waited for the computer to load. He noticed how the screen was a little foggy than how it was the day before.  
_This doesnt have anything to do with those monsters does it?_

After a while, the static of the computer screen lowered, allowing him to use the computer more functionally. He clicked on the internet icon and surfed search engines to find an article of this "bombing.  
His father continued to watch him type slowely using only two fingers at a time. Izumi was still too little to type the way he would in the future. Still, he was proud to have a son who could be so ahead in technology for kids his age, even though the son he had wasnt really his.  
"Izumi-kun, breakfast is ready," demanded his mother, putting the eggs in a plate and setting it on the table. Izumi shrugged and put the computer on stand-by while he left to eat breakfast. He sat at in the chair across from his father who was drinking some coffee. Izumi decided to tell his parents what he saw last night while looking out of his window. Would'nt hurt to try would it?  
"Okaa-san, the bombing wasnt a bomb. It was monsters and kids like me," he said while looking at his eggs. His parents chuckled as their reply.  
"As smart as our son is, he still has such an imagination," exclaimed his father.  
"Demo, it really happened," he said looking up at his father. His parents chuckled again. Izumi sighed, giving up. He knew they would never believe him. He shrugged it off and continued to eat his eggs. While taking a bite, and idea crossed his mind.

"Otou-san, can I see this crater thing later on. I want to see how huge it is," said Izumi with a fake smile on his face. His parents couldnt resist his smile and responded with a yes comment. Izumi's smile was replaced with a happy grin that he actually felt.  
_Maybe I'll see if it happened and proved my parents wrong. Then I wont have to move._

* * *

Obviously, I'm writing about POV's from the eight digidestined that happens directly after the first Digimon Adventure 01 series. Hopefully along the way, I plan to make the chapters much more longer and interesting. I'll try to update everyday if I can. **R and R if you don't mind. **


	5. The Tachikawa's and a Cake

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, but if I did, it would have had a takeru+hikari and yamato+taichi ending. XD 

_Italics mean thoughts_

__

_**Digimon Prelude** cont..._

**At the Tachikawa Apartment**

Mimi yawned loudly as she got out of the shower and put on a small pink dress. She was dead sleepy that even the shower wasnt even enough to fully awaken her. She had trouble sleeping after she saw two huge monsters fighting outside her balcony a few hours ago.  
_First my T.V started acting funny, then my okaa-san's phone started messing up when I was talking to my friend, and then I see two huge monsters fighting outside my home! I must be going nuts! No more of my Okaa-san's soap operas for me!  
_Mimi walked out of the bathroom and walked up to her mother who was making food for her husband. She tugged on her mother's puffy white skirt, trying to get her attention. Her mother looked down and smiled on her.  
"Mimi-chan, You're up early this morning," exclaimed her mother.  
"Okaa-san, why were there two monsters outside our home last night?" she asked her mother. Her mom and dad chuckled at her statement. "Oh Mimi-chan, did your Otou-san tell you scary stories before bedtime again?" her mother asked. "Hey, don't try pinning this on me, hun!" chuckled Mimi's father in reply to his wife's statement. Mimi didnt really catch the joke, nor did she care.  
"Okaa-san, there really was monsters outside of my window last night!" shouted Mimi.  
"Mimi-chan, don't shout, its bad manners. Now sit down, I made your favorite dessert," cheered Ms. Tachikawa.  
_I'm not hungry...I still can't think about anything else than those creepy monsters._  
"So, did you guys know that there was a bombing here last night? I'm scared for our family's well-being now," said the mother while mixing a batter for a chocolate cake she was making. Mimi's father got up and started helping her with the baking by pre-heating the oven.  
"I know, it's amazing how we didnt know. You'd think that something like that would have gotten us up," exclaimed Mimi's father.  
"It wasnt a bombing...it was those monsters," Mimi said again, her calmness turning into anger. Sadly, her parents ignored her. Her mother went to the cabinet to get out some baking powder, but found none.  
"Oh darn, we're out of baking soda. Hun, we need to go to the corner store and buy some more," said her mother. Her father sighed and turned off the oven before it got too hot. "Okay," he replied, reaching for his car keys. "Mimi-chan, would you like to come with us?" asked her dad as he grabbed his sun glasses.  
"H-Hai, Otou-san," answered Mimi as she finished the last of her breakfast and went to get her hat. Mimi still had thoughts in her mind about the digimon.  
_I must be dumb, having a dream like that and convincing myself it was real.  
_The Tachikawa family members got into their family car and pulled out of their apartment's driveway.

* * *

So, I kow that this chapter wasn't that interesting, but it's hard to think of a chapter for a character like Mimi, who didnt have much parental issues, if you know what I mean. Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible. Please R and R!


	6. Kido brother dillema

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, but if I did, I'm sure I would have given Wallace a bigger part than just the second movie. 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Digimon Prelude** _cont..._

Joe was already up, he couldnt sleep a wink after the two digimon dissapeared.  
"I'm sleepy, but no matter what I do, I can't sleep," Joe said to himself. His brother entered his room.

"Hey Joe-chan, hurry and get dressed. I'm going to want you to come and help me with buying stuff for school," demanded his brother, Shuu.  
"Um...Shuu-kun...there were monsters outside. They were fighting," Joe explained.  
"Oh really? Did those monsters look like this?!" Shuu make a scary face and turned around to scare Joe.  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!" Joe screamed as he fell to the floor and cried an anime cry.  
"Jeez Joe-chan, you really are a crybaby..." pouted Shuu. "Oni-chan! Don't do that!" cried Joe.  
"Seriously, Joe-chan, you shouldn't listen to so many monster stories anymore," exclaimed Shuu as he scratched his head and sighed.  
"Demo, there really were monsters! I went outside on the patio talking to someone on the cell phone and it started messing up," shouted Joe.  
"Sure, and I'm the king of Babylon," replied Shuu sarcastically. "Now would you please grow up and get ready? I got to meet Mr. Takenouchi," shouted Shuu.  
Joe sighed and walked to his closet to get out some white and blue overalls. He walked over to his cell phone and opened it up to see if anybody had called. He noticed that the ID on the phone was still acting funny, flashing randmon binary coding. "Huh? The phone is acting weird!" he shouted to himself as he ran to show the phone to his brother as proof of the monsters. "Shuu-kun! See! I'm not kidding! The phone is still going crazy! Just look!" shouted Joe as he raised the phone to his brother.  
"Hmm? The phone isn't acting weird. You're getting dillusional," he said waving his hand. Joe was confused, he looked at the phone and didn't see the binary language anymore. "Demo...I just saw..." Joe said, still staring at the phone in his hand. He started to frown.  
"Hayaku, Joe-chan!" demanded his brother once again. Joe just shrugged and walked up to his brother.  
"Where are we going?" asked Joe.

"The corner store. I want to buy a little bit of groceries and school supplies before I meet up with sensei," answered Shuu. With that statement said, the two brothers exited the apartment, locking the door behind them.

* * *

So we already know whats up with the eight digidestined. What will happen next when they all go to the corner store? Please read and review! XD

Author's note: If you are familiar with the Digimon Adventure 01 series, you'll know that there was a corner store that all of the chosen children went to when they all lived in the same area.


	7. Hikari's POV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, but I wish I did... 

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Digimon Prelude** _cont..._

"Hikari-chan, I know that you are worried about Koromon, but don't you think you should at least eat your breakfast?" asked Taichi as he turned to his sister.  
Hikari looked at her plate and stared at it. "Onii-chan, you promised me that you would take me to see that place where Koromon went away, right? So when Okaa-san leaves, can you take me?" aked Hikari. Taichi, feeling that he had no other choices, just shrugged.  
"Taichi-kun! Hikari-chan! I'll be going now! I left you some milk in the fridge for if you get thirsty!" shouted their mom as she turned and left the apartment. When they heard the door close, Hikari climbed off of her high-chair, not bothing to finish off her food.  
"Onii-chan, ikyou!" demanded Hikari. Taichi put his hands on his hips.  
"Now? Jeez, you haven't even finished eating your breakfast yet!" pouted Taichi. Hikari gave him adorible eyes that were unresistable to neglect from. "Onegai Onii-chan?" pleaded Hikari. Taichi couldn't help but turn away from her face. "Oh alright, but just this once," pouted Taichi as he gave in. Hikari cheered and ran to clean herself off while Taichi finished eating his breakfast, and cleaned off his and Hikari's plate. "Ready Onii-chan!" exclaimed Hikari as she came out wearing a hat to protect her from the summer sun. Taichi sighed and walked out with Hikari by his side.

They made their way to the area where the cops where still investigating the mysterious "Bombing". They approached the area, but where interupted by a police officer.  
"Whoa there kiddos, this place is restricted, I'm afraid you won't be able to come here. Now go on back to your mommy," explained the cop, which slightly annoyed Taichi. Hikari opened her mouth to explain her thoughts.  
"Demo, we know who did this, it was Koro-" Hikari was cut off when Taichi covered here mouth with his hand. The officer blinked with a quizzical look.  
"Ahahaha, little kids with their imaginations! Well you guys do a good job in finding that person!" spat Taichi as he put on an artificial laugh and backed away from the cop, still covering Hikari's mouth. When they were far enough, Taichi let go of Hikari and sighed.  
"Onii-chan, what was that for?" asked Hikari as she turned to look at her brother. He gave a dissapointing sigh and layed against the wall of a nearby building.  
"Look, even if they did find Koromon, they would only destroy him, thinking that he was dangerous," explained Taichi, avoiding his sister's gaze. Hikari looked down at the ground and started to cry. Taichi panicked at her sudden sobbing. "Ah! Hikari-chan, I didn't mean that they would actually kill him! Uh...I mean...ah! What do I do to explain things to you without making you cry?!" Taichi panicked. Hikari halted her tears and looked up at him.  
"Onii-chan?" Hikari started. Taichi, who finally managed to calm himself down, looked down at her.  
"Yeah?" asked Taichi. Hikari put a finger to her lip.  
"I'm hungry," answered Hikari. Taichi fell over anime style.  
"Thats it?! Hikari-chan!" Taichi pouted as he tried to regain his balance. Hikari started to chuckle.  
"I want some candy," stated Hikari as she gave him her cute little baby eyes. Taichi sighed and scratched the back of his head.  
"Hikari-chan, you wouldn't be hungry if you had eaten your breakfast," pouted Taichi. Hikari was faking a face that said she was going to start acting up again.  
"Waaah!" fake cried Hikari. Taichi panicked again and gave in.  
"Okay! Okay! I'll get you some candy!" yelled Taichi. Hikari's fake sob instantly became a smile.  
_Works every time_.  
"Arigato Onii-chan!" thanked Hikari. Taichi just sweatdropped. Hikari grabbed Taichi's hand and began to walk a few blocks around the area. They came across a corner store that their parents often took them.  
"They have good candy here," said Taichi as he and his sister walked in the store, still holding Hikari's hand.  
"I'll go to the candy isle and get some chocolate," exclaimed Hikari. Taichi looked down at her and followed her as she lead him throughout the store. They passed through the toy department and noticed the new toys that recently came out. Hikari let go of Taichi's hand and ran over to a toy that caught her eye.  
A talking cat! It's so cute!  
Hikari was amazed in how technology was evolving the state of modern toys. Taichi walked up to her and smiled.  
"A talking cat, eh? If it were real, then it would be weird," Taichi grinned as he made the statement. Hikari frowned and looked at him.  
"Koromon could probably talk," exclaimed Hikari as she turned to him. Taichi furrowed, but let go of the thought and shrugged. I wonder if there are any other interesting toys around here.  
Hikari turned and ran off when she noticed that Taichi was giving his attention to a dinosaur toy. She strolled the isles of random toys when she came across an isle that had some small statues meant for decoratory meanings. She was amazed to find a small statue of an angel with long white, glittery wings.  
_What a pretty angel...  
_She was reaching to grab the angel, when she noticed somebody's elses hand reaching for it at the same time. "Huh?" she blinked as she noticed the hand of ther other person's was about as small as hers. She turned her head to see a young boy about her age. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Ah, Gomen nasai," apologized Hikari as she lowered her hand and smiled at the other boy. The other boy turned to her and smiled in return.  
"Oh it's okay, I just noticed that this angel was pretty, so I came to look at it," the boy explained. He also went into a little story of how his mother used to tell him stories about angels in heaven.  
"Me too. Angels are so pretty and caring," cheered Hikari as she and the boy laughed a little. "Hikari-chan!" a voice suddenly yelled from behind her. She turned to see Taichi panting as he looked down at her.  
"Onii-chan?" asked Hikari in a suprised tone. The young boy turned to look at Taichi. Taichi looked at Hikari and gave a quick glance to the boy then back to Hikari.  
"Don't run away like that! You scared me half to death!" panted Taichi as he walked up to her. He handed her something that was wrapped in a silver wrapper. "Here, its chocolate. I'll pay for it when we get to the counter, now lets go," finished Taichi. Hikari turned to the boy and did a traditional bow to apologize and thank him.  
"Nice meeting you, I'm Yagami Hikari-chan," exclaimed Hikari as she grabbed Taichi's hand and looked over at the boy.  
"Okay. Same to you, I'm Take-"  
"Takeru!" a voice from behind them shouted, interupting the boy's statement. The voice came from a boy that looked about Taichi's age and had blonde hair and blue eyes like the boy's features. "Don't run off on me like that again!" exclaimed the older boy. "Onii-chan, I'm sorry." retorted the boy. The older sighed and shrugged then turned to look at Hikari and Taichi. "I'm sorry for his intrusion," stated the older boy and bowed to them. Taichi shook his hands and smiled.  
"No, he didn't do anything wrong," replied Taichi. The older boy grabbed Takeru's hand and walked off. When they were gone, Hikari turned to look at Taichi, smiled and took his hand. "Ikyou," said Hikari as they started to walk off. They paid for the chocolate and walked home. During the walk, a thought hit Hikari.  
"We never saw Koromon today," stated Hikari. Taichi looked down at her with a worried face.  
"Don't worry Hikari-chan. I'm sure we'll see Koromon again," assured Taichi. Hikari's frown became a grin as she looked up at him and smiled.  
_I hope so..._

* * *

As you can see, the previous chapters are like prelude to the next few chapters I am writing. This one, along with the next few will be POV's of all of the characters, explaining my own interpretation of the way Digimon came to be. Well, leave me a review please! XD 


	8. Takeru's POV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon...pfft, like you didn't know. 

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Digimon Prelude** _cont..._

Takeru and Yamato took a bath and dressed up for the day awaiting for them. Their mother was leaving for her editorial that day, while their dad was moving his way up in the TV station corporation.  
"Onii-chan, I want to go to the store when Okaa-san leaves. Is that okay?" asked Takeru as he walked up to his older brother. Yamato was flipping through the channels on the Television, trying to find a channel that wasn't staticy.  
"Hai. Fine by me," answered Yamato as he shrugged and continued his channer surfing. Takeru smiled and climbed up the couch to sit next to his older brother. Their mother walked into the room, putting on her golden earings.  
"Your father will be coming home in a few hours, I'll be going now," exclaimed their mother as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment. Yamato, who was annoyed that their parents are never home which each other and often argue with each other when they were, turned off the television after hearing his mother's voice.  
"Onii-chan, is Okaa-san always going to be busy?" asked Takeru making Yamato smile and ruffle Takeru's hair with his hand.  
"You ask too many questions," answered Yamato, getting off of the couch, avoiding the real answer to his question. "Come on, let's get outta here and get your candy," stated Yamato.  
"Hai!" cheered Takeru as he got up and went to get his shoes. The two left the apartment hand-in-hand. They walked silently until they reached the area where the cops had put up a warning sign.  
"Onii-chan, do we tell them that monsters did this?" asked Takeru. Yamato turned to him and sighed.  
"Like they would believe that a giant bird and a dinosaur did this. I'd rather not," exclaimed Yamato coldly. Takeru turned to the cops who were taking pictures of the scenery.  
They...don't know monsters did this? Just like how Okaa-san didn't?  
He was cut off in his thoughts when Yamato gripped his hand harder and continued his stroll, taking Takeru with him. He looked up to his older brother with concern in his eyes.  
_Onii-chan seems mad today.  
_They reached the corner store and walked through the automatic doors. Takeru felt as Yamato let go of his hand and step ahead of him.  
"Takeru, go get the candy you want," exclaimed Yamato as he nodded to Takeru behind him. Takeru ran past his older brother and go through many isle into the candy isle. He looked through the candy brands until he picked some sour gummies. He smiled as she picked up a package and handed it to his brother.  
"I want these," cheered the young Takeru as Yamato read the name of the brand of gummies he got. Yamato turned to walk towards the area where the cashier was. Takeru started to follow, but heard some noises from some toys in the few isles over. He turned and ran in a direction opposite of Yamato without him noticing and stopped when he got to an isle full of decorary items.  
"This isn't the toy isle," he said to himself as he looked around. He walked until he saw something on a shelf that captivated him. It was an angel statue. He slowely walked to up to wanting to hold it for a better view.  
_So pretty...just like how Okaa-san used to tell me.  
_He reached up his hand to grab it, but noticed someone else's hand reaching for it at the same time. He turned his head to the side to see a girl around his age. She looked rather familiar to him, but he could'nt remember where he saw her.  
"Ah, Gomen nasai," said the girl as she turned to smile at him. Takeru, feeling cheery about the girl's attitude, decided to smile back.  
"Oh it's okay, I just noticed that this angel was pretty, so I came to look at it," said Takeru. He turned to look at the angel again and stared at its beautiful glittery wings. "Okaa-san used to tell me stories about gaurdian angels and how pretty they are in heaven. So that explains why I wanted to look at this statue," explained Takeru as he made conversation with the girl.  
"Me too. Angels are so pretty and caring," said the girl as she gave him a smile. They both started laughing with each other until they heard a voice shout from behind them.  
"Hikari-chan!" yelled a much older boy who looked a lot like the young girl.  
"Onii-chan?" asked the girl as she looked at the boy. Takeru noticed that the boy gave him a few glances as he continued to talk to his sister and gave her a candy bar.  
_Hikari-chan? That must be her name, while this is her onii-san.  
_Takeru's eyes widened from recogizing some of the boy's features that he and Hikari reminded him a lot of the kids he saw last night during the battle between the two monsters.  
_Should I ask them if they saw the monsters?  
_The girl turned to look at him again and smiled as she waved to him and grab her brother's hand.  
"Nice meeting you, I'm Yagami Hikari-chan," explained the girl as she was about to leave with the older boy. He figured that after she introduced herself, that he should do the same considering she was nice to him.  
"Okay. Same to you, I'm Take-" started Takeru as he was cut off by his brother.  
"Takeru!" shouted Yamato as he walked up to Takeru.  
"Onii-chan, I'm sorry," exclaimed Takeru as he tried to calm Yamato down. Yamato sighed and shrugged and glanced over to Hikari and the boy who was around his age and bowed to them traditionally.  
"I'm sorry for his intrustion," proposed Yamato. The other boy shook his hands sympathetically and smiled.  
"No, he didn't do anything wrong," smiled and laughed the other boy. Yamato smiled at him and looked over at Takeru, taking his hand into his. They started to walk off, but Takeru looked over his shoulder to glance back at Hikari a few times, admiring her essense without her noticing.  
"Takeru, don't run away like that anymore, I didn't notice you were gone until after I paid for the candy, speaking of which..." he started as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the gummies that Takeru supposedly wanted. Takeru took the package and smiled as he looked up at Yamato.  
"Arigato, Onii-chan," said Takeru sweetly. Yamato couldn't help but blush a little. They made their way down a few blocks, repassing the area where the cops where and stopped. They noticed a girl, who was also around Yamato's age, watching the scene too.  
Shoujo ka? Takeru asked himself.  
He noticed she was alone-with no parents around," thought Takeru as he let go of his brother's hand and ran towards the girl. Yamato yelled his name after he took off without warning.  
_Maybe she saw the monsters!_  
"Takeru! Stop, you're too little to be running like this all alone!" shouted Yamato as he ran after him. Takeru ran up to the girl and caught her attention.  
"Um...do you know about the mon-" he was cut off yet again by his brother's constant yelling.  
"Takeru! Quit doing that! Jeez...don't you think you flirted with enough girls for now?" joked Yamato as he noticed the girl he ran up to.  
"Huh?" asked Takeru as he looked up at him with a confused face. _What does that mean? _

"Oh nevermind, you probably don't even know what the word 'flirt' means," replied Yamato as he rubbed his forehead. The girl who had heard the whole thing started laughing. The two brothers turned to the girl and gave her a quizical look.  
"Onii-chan, do you think that she would believe me?" asked Takeru as he turned his head to look at his brother. Yamato shook his head and looked at the girl to examine her features. She had brown short brown hair and brown eyes. Takeru exchanged glances from his brother to the girl. The girl noticed that he was staring at her and spoke.  
"Yes?" the girl finally spoke. She stared back at Yamato and eventually looked back at the area where the cops were doing their investigation.  
"Oh, nande mo nai," Yamato replied as he frowned a little and grabbed his brother's hand. The girl was surpised about the answer she had gotten, but didn't really care. She seemed too interested in the crime scene.  
"Onii-chan, ikyuo," stated Takeru as he shook his brother's hand and pulled him away. Yamato nodded at his statement and followed him. Along the walk, Takeru still was crazing about his own thoughts, especially about the girl and boy he just met. Even though he was still just a small child, he could think logically for someone his age when being serious.  
_Somebody out there knows that those monsters are real_.  
Takeru was wondering in thoughts about the monsters the rest of the day, full of high hopes that maybe, just maybe, someone else besides him and his brother knew about the two monsters from the previous night.

* * *

Leave me a review, I command you! XD 


	9. Sora's POV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, cuz if I did, Yamato and Sora would not have ended up together...grr... 

_Italics mean thoughts..._

**Digimon Prelude** _cont..._

Sora was running continuously through the street, hoping that maybe what she saw wasn't her imagination. She reached and area where cops were putting warning signs and quarintine labels.  
"Huh?" Sora asked herself. She continued to walk until she bumbed into an officer that wouldn't let her pass.  
"I'm sorry little girl, but this place is off limits to you," exclaimed the officer. The officer looked at their surroundings and noticed something about the young girl. "Where are your parents, you shouldn't be walking around alone like this without someone with you," warned the officer.  
"I..." Sora started, but didn't finish. She turned around and ran off, leaving the officer in awe.  
"Hey wait little girl!" shouted the officer, but he gave up, thinking that she was running off to her family or home. Sora continued to run until she reached an area where the cops didn't seem to occupy. She caught her breath and turned around to examine where she ran from.  
"I need to see that area again! I won't wait until I have proof that those monsters were there!" shouted Sora to herself. She stood near the building until she could come up with a plan to get near that crater without the police noticing her. Maybe I don't need to do this...maybe all I need to do is ask Taichi-chan if he was really there when those monsters faught.  
She shook her thought at the idea.  
_If I'm wrong though, Taichi will thought I have gone nuts! Oh...what do I do!_  
Suddenly without thinking, she found herself running towards the area again. She ran to a area near her mother's flowershop, but she didn't want her mother to see her, so she continued running a little further. Suddenly, she found herself in front of the crater again. She wasn't close enough to be investigated by the police, but enough to see the damage done.  
"This was caused by no bombing...but by those monsters," Sora whispered to herself. She was cut off in her thoughts when she heard the panting from a young boy approaching her. She turned to look at the boy, only to find that he only appeared to be a few years younger than her. The boy had blonde hair and big blue eyes. In her mind, he was adorible.  
_Who is this?_  
She was startled when the boy started to speak.  
"Um...do you know about the mon-" he started, but he was caught off by a yell coming from a boy who seemed much older than him. In fact, he looked about her age.  
"Takeru! Quit doing that! Jeez...don't you think you flirted with enough girls for now?" the older boy joked. The younger boy looked at the older one with a confused expression.  
_Takeru? That must be his name._  
"Huh?" asked the boy as an answer, obviously delerious to what he was asked because of his age. Sora couldn't help but think it was a tad funny.  
"Oh nevermind, you probably don't even know what the word 'flirt' means," replied the older boy. Sora could'nt help but let out a little laugher after much stress holding it in. After she laughed, the two boys turned their attention towards her then back to each other.  
"Onii-chan, do you think she would believe me?" asked the boy.  
_Onii-chan? Then they must be brothers._  
She was stunned to noticed that the older boy was staring rather oddly at her. Strangly enough, she found it weird that she was staring back in return, examing his features. The older boy had blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, similar to his younger brother. She started feeling rather akward staring at the boy and decided to break the silence.  
"Yes?" Sora finally managed to ask.  
_What did they want to ask me? What did they want me to believe? Did it have anything to do with the monsters?_  
She turned her attention back to the crater hoping that the two boys didn't believe she was being too suspicious. When she looked back at them, she noticed that the older boy was still examining her, until she spoke.  
"Oh, nande mo nai," said the older boy as he grabbed Takeru's hand. They started to walk away, leaving her there watching the crime scene. Sora didn't seem to care though, since the monsters were all she could think about. A police officer noticed her in the distance, startling Sora. Before the officer turned to talk to her, she backed away and started to walk quickly away. She continued to walk until she managed to pass a familiar flower shop.  
"Not good, my okaa-san may be here," she whispered to herself as she passed the store, with her body crouching over so nobody could see her small form through the window. Once she passed the store, she noticed that she arrived at her favorite store that her parents always took her. _It wouldn't hurt to go in I guess.  
_She walked through the automatic doors, but accidentally bumped into a girl around her age. "Gomen nasai!" said sora as she looked up to meet the girl's eyes. The girl had light brown eyes and brown hair that went down past her shoulders. She was wearing a flashy dress for a girl their age.  
"Oh, its okay," said the girl in a rather hyper fashion. Even though Sora didn't know who this girl was, she was rather fond of her. He girl bowed and sora bowed back in return, before the girl took off from the store. It got Sora thinking, she did she same thing as her. She didn't notice parents with the girl, maybe she knew something about the monsters if not just playing hide and seek.  
"Nah, maybe she just came to shop by herself," she said to herself as she turned to see a man and a woman looking for something while holding hands. They had concerned looks on their faces.  
"Mimi-chan? Doko?" shouted the woman. _Could that girl be who they are looking for?  
_"That girl, she always gets herself into something. I hope she didn't run off without thinking," said the man, embracing the woman. Sora couldn't help but feel sorry for them, so she decided to speak up.  
"Anno... that girl went that way," she said, pointing to the door. The adult's eyes widened as they examined the girl. The woman ran out of the store leaving the man in awe.  
"Ah, arigato," said the man as he bowed and ran after his wife. Sora smiled to herself, knowing she did something good for another family. Then her smile turned into a frown after she had a realization.  
_Is that how I am with my family? She shook her head of the thought_, when another thought came across her.  
_I wonder why she took off. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she probably knows about the monsters too.  
_When she realized that she was she was still inside of the store, she changed her mind from going in any further and turned back leaving the store. Heck, she didn't have money anyway.  
"I should probably be getting back home. I didn't find anything to help me prove there are monsters, but I guess it can't be helped," said Sora as she ran back home. She repassed the crime scene, hoping the cop didn't notice.  
_Okaa-san, do I really worry you so much?_

As Sora continued to run home, she noticed a bird hovering above her. A bird? The bird was chirping constantly, which sounded pretty to Sora. _Sounds like it's singing._ Sora couldn't help but like birds. Their harmonies sounded so peaceful, completely different from how she with she could be with her mother._ I wish I was a bird, so I could fly away from my problems, and even go to the world where the monsters came from. _After thinking so much, she returned home, and a smile never left her face that day.

* * *

I know it took me a while to update, but I'll be sure to continue with my interpretation of the Prulude soon. Please leave me a review to help get me thinking.


End file.
